


So Good, So Right

by shamebucket



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Canon-Typical Surrealism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: On one of their first nights together at the Great Deer Yard Hotel, York notices that Zach is nervous. He lets him blow off some steam.
Relationships: Francis York Morgan/Francis Zach Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	So Good, So Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/gifts).



"... And the coffee really is to die for, Zach. Couldn't have asked for anything better in a small town like this. Can't believe our good luck!" York rolled over in bed. "And the Great Deer Yard Hotel has really fantastic amenities, too. Hard to imagine a hotel this nice going empty for years on end." 

He felt a twinge in the back of his head. "Thinking about something, Zach? Tell me what's on your mind." He waited, listening. "Hmm. That's a good point. Maybe Polly has a patron of some sort. While she's truly a phenomenal woman - it's so hard to keep a good hotel running nowadays, and she does it all on her own! - elbow grease itself only goes so far. Hmm... this is something we should look into later." 

Relief that was not his own washed over him. "You seem stressed out, Zach. You don't need to worry. We've been dealing with the red seeds for years. I'm feeling really good about this case." A pause. "Hm? Well, yes, people dying is never good. But I'm starting to feel like we might be able to save some lives this time. I don't know, I'm feeling optimistic." 

York rolled back over on his back. "Hey, hey. Worrying about the future isn't going to solve anything." He pulled back the sheets. "How about this? I'll let you take control tonight. It's been a while since you've held the steering wheel, so to speak." He paused, and then laughed. "Yes, yes, I know. You're a much better driver than I am. Even if you _do_ run into telephone lines on occasion, at least you don't get lost. What would I do without you, Zach?" 

Their shared heart started racing, and York slowly felt himself share his consciousness with Zach. Most of the time, especially when dealing with others, Zach slid into the back of their mind. It wasn't as if he didn't like being around others... more that he was afraid. York couldn't blame him. Humans were puzzle boxes that needed to be solved, and York often was confused as to why people gave him odd looks. Sometimes it was better for Zach to stay hidden away. He came out when it was important. York couldn't aim for crap, and had very bad hand-eye coordination in general. 

And... he came out at times like this. They switched who was in control, but, after some experimenting as teenagers, they discovered that they both wanted to feel _everything_ all the time, and that their desire for each other was the same. 

"Zach..." York whispered as he felt his hand unbutton his pajama shirt. "Your hand is trembling. It's okay. You can do whatever you want; just being with you makes me happy." 

A hot surge of blood went straight to their cock, and York sighed. "I love you, too." Their cock throbbed in York's pajama pants, straining against the cotton fabric. York laughed gently. "Wow, Zach. You're so eager tonight." 

Zach rolled him over on his side, and he kissed desperately at the pillowcase. This was one of the few drawbacks of having sex in the real world instead of in the White Room. He could never kiss Zach the way that he so desperately craved, and Zach couldn't kiss him. It was hard to control when they went there, however, so this was the next best thing. "Zach," York moaned between kisses, and felt one of Zach's hands reach for his nipple. "Mmf," he grunted as Zach pinched it, rolling it between his fingers. He felt his hips snap forward, and he wasn't certain if it was him or Zach that did it. Probably both of them. 

"Zach, this feels so good..." Zach's spare hand pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing their hard cock, already dripping with precome. "See? You've made me this ready for you, just with simple touches. You're amazing. I'm so lucky that I have you as my partner." He feels their body shudder, and York smiles. "Yes, Zach. You're incredible. I love when you make me feel good." 

Zach's hand finally, _finally_ reached their cock, and he ran his fingers experimentally along the plush skin. York moaned, and Zach squeezed onto his pec harder as he carefully wrapped his hand around their dick, rolling his thumb around the head. "Yes, Zach!" York kissed the pillow and humped into Zach's hand. "It feels so much better when you're touching me than when I'm touching myself. Nobody knows how to please me like you do." 

Zach slid his thumb along York's slit, and York clenched his eyes shut, panting. " _Zach._ " Zach started moving, then, his fist clenched tightly along their length. He imagined kissing Zach, just like they had the last time when they were in the White Room together, after playing a long game of hide and seek. He had pinned Zach against a door, sliding one of his legs between Zach's, and they kissed each other deeply. Zach's stubble scratched against his own. 

York felt Zach hesitate, just for a moment. "I'm thinking about you, Zach," he panted. "The last time we kissed. It felt incredible." Zach paused, and then asked York a question. York trembled. "Oh, Zach, I would love that." 

They hadn't tried this often, but sometimes they could share their thoughts, their memories. York had to make sure that he protected Zach from the truth, but things like that wouldn't come out during sex. The last time they made love in the White Room, York was inside of Zach. Zach was so hot and tight around York, and York praised Zach for his endurance as they came together. It wasn't just the room, but their whole beings were white, pure, renewed in that moment. 

He sat back further in their mind and let Zach remember as Zach jerked at him. 

"Mmmmn," he felt Zach moan, and York gasped as he felt the ghost of his own cock press against their ass. Zach had a pretty incredible imagination, of York said so himself. But it felt accurate enough. "York!" Zach panted, thrusting into his hand. "York, please, I want to be inside you so bad." 

_Then go ahead,_ York thought, smiling to himself. _I'm all yours._

The memory of his cock penetrating Zach filled his entire mind and his head spun. He felt delirious with pleasure. That, coupled with Zach stroking his cock and massaging his chest, was almost too much to bear on its own. But he wanted to hold out for Zach, for Zach to feel good as well. "York!" Zach moaned, thrusting into their hand. "I love you!" 

_I love you,_ York repeated back, _always and forever._

Finally, he felt his cock hilt all the way inside of them, and Zach bit onto the pillow, trying to control his moans. _Zach, there's nobody else here,_ York reminded him. _Be as loud as you want. Nobody will hear us making love. I want to hear you. Your voice is so, so beautiful._

"York..." Zach moaned, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. If he was honest with himself, York was feeling it, too. This was intense. It usually was, whenever Zach took control. He felt Zach's memory of him squeeze at their ass and start plowing into them, hard, and Zach cried out. "York! More! Please...!" 

York was able to regain a little control from Zach, and he moved his hand around their cock, squeezing more tightly. Zach writhed as he felt York's movements, drool pooling on the pillow below him. "Please, please," he sobbed, and he moved his spare hand to clutch onto the sheets. His hips moved in time with the memory of their lovemaking. "Don't stop." 

Slowly, he repositioned Zach so he was on his knees, legs spread wide. He swore he could feel his cock plunging deep inside of Zach, inside of himself, and Zach's hand moved faster. "Nnnn!" Zach whimpered. 

"You're doing so well," York said, panting. "Nice job." 

With that, they came, their cock pulsing as rope after rope of come painted the clean sheets beneath them. Zach whined, legs trembling, and he felt the memory of York slip out of him. York could even feel, vaguely, his own come dribbling out of their hole. "Wow, Zach. You're incredible." 

Zach managed to find the strength to roll over on his side and he shook, slightly overstimulated. "It's okay." York slowly felt himself regaining more control of their body, and he stroked the top of Zach's head and rubbed his thigh. "You did so well. I love you."

_I love you so much,_ York heard clearly in his mind. A surge of love filled his entire chest, and York felt deeply fulfilled. 

York hummed happily, pulled up their pants, and curled up, pulling the blankets over him. "Let's get some sleep, Zach. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." 

As York fell asleep, he swore that he felt two warm arms wrap around him, squeezing him tightly. His lips turned upwards as he drifted away, towards the Red Room, towards the answers. He knew that Zach would always keep him company.


End file.
